


After the World Ends

by alexcat



Series: After the World Ends [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: At the end of all things.  And the beginning.





	After the World Ends

Twenty-four hours later, they were gone. Steve and Tony were gone. 

Everyone else began re-appearing almost immediately. They appeared in safe places, not as randomly as they’d disappeared. Stephen Strange returned to the Sanctum. 

“Wong!” he called out. 

“Here!” his old friend came into the room. “Good to see you. Nice vacation?” he asked as if Strange had been to the tropics. 

“If being dead is a good vacation, then yes.”

“She came to me, told me what to do.”

“Rogers?” 

“Yes. He was the prize. Stark went with him.”

*

The whole galaxy celebrated and then began to learn how to live again. It was not easy but it was a joyful task, nonetheless. 

The Avengers were no more. 

Carol Danvers and the people who had been Avengers still stood in the breach when called upon. 

They all thought of them every day. Of Tony and Steve. 

The two became legend. The heroes who sacrificed themselves to save the world. 

*

In another reality, inside a glowing orange stone, two men lived lives that few dreamed were possible. Though they never left the Soul Stone, they traveled the galaxy together. They had adventures and loved one another long after the world they left passed into memory. 

That was the plan all along. 

The Soul Stone was satisfied at last.


End file.
